Egoísta
by PFaller17
Summary: Él no la merecía, pero no renunciaría a Ella. Ella siempre fue linda con todos, Él siempre fue un idiota. Él había cambiado, Ella no necesitaba hacerlo. Y aunque Él hubiera cambiado para bien, aún seguiría sin merecerla. Pero no renunciaría a ella, no cuando ya la tenía, porque Él, Él siempre fue EGOÍSTA.


**Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y Disney, hago esto sin fines de lucro o culaquier otro tipo de ganancias.

* * *

Pacifica Southeast, una chica hermosa, de un brillante y sedoso cabello rubio, ojos tan azules como el cielo, una sonrisa que siempre brilla cual perla reluciente; una chica optimista, siempre amable y servicial, siempre tan cariñosa y tierna con todos los que la rodean, además de ser mucho más inteligente de lo que siempre aparentaba; en simples palabras, la chica perfecta.

Pero hay algo que perturba a todos sobre esta chica; todos siempre se preguntaban, ¿qué era lo que esa hermosa chica había visto en un idiota como Dipper Gleeful?

Dipper Gleeful, un chico ciertamente guapo, cabe destacar que con su brillante cabello castaño y ojos de un extraño tono azulado, las chicas lo perseguían como abejas a la miel, por lo cual poseía cierta fama de mujeriego rompecorazones; ciertamente él y su familia fueron odiados de alguna manera en el pueblo, luego de los errores cometidos en el pasado; pero eso no descartaba el hecho de que intentaran ser mejores personas; logrando ya no ser odiados en aquel extraño pueblo de Oregon, pero manteniendo la reputación ya ganada a lo largo del tiempo.

Aunque Dipper ya no era "malo", seguía comportándose como un idiota, queriendo conservar su actitid misteriosa.

Pero esto no le importaba a la rubia, desde que conoció al chico supo que sería como pelar una cebolla, capa por capa; y ella fue capaz de ello, logrando crear un camino para introducirse dentro del corazón del chico, ganándose un lugar inamovible dentro del mismo.

El primer día que los vieron juntos, casi todo el pueblo queda patas arriba, fue un día que ambos habían ido a jugar minigolf, justo habian decidido ir el día en que más concurrencia había por el lugar; aunque no habían ido solos, ciertamente fueron el centro de atención, la rubia fue claramente superior al castaño ese día, metiendo casi todas las bolas de un tiro, mientras el castaño a duras penas podía meter las bolas con sólo tres tiros; pero eso aún no sorprendía a los pueblerinos, si ni que cuando la chica anoto un hoyo en uno en el último hoyo, ésta lo celebró lanzándose a los brazos del castaño en un cálido abrazo y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo al castaño.

La segunda vez que fueron vistos juntos, fue en La Cabaña del Misterio, fueron vistos frente a la tienda de regalos de la cabaña, conversando muy animadamente, y los más llamativo fue que estaban agarrados de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados, como una pareja normal cualquiera, incluso hubo un momento en que el castaño rodeó los hombros de la rubia con un brazo, mientras con su mano libre volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de la rubia.

Estaba bastante claro de que eran una pareja, verdaderamente dispareja por cierto, pero esa era su escencia; es por ciencia, polos opuestos se atraen, y éstos dos sí que eran opuestos.

Pero nada importaba, ambos se amaban, y era sólo eso lo que importaba.

Él no la merecía, pero nunca renunciaría a Ella.

Ella siempre fue linda con todos, Él siempre fue un idiota.

Él había cambiado, Ella no necesitaba hacerlo.

Y aunque Él hubiera cambiado para bien, aún seguiría sin merecerla.

Pero no renunciaría a ella, no cuando ya la tenía, porque Él, Él siempre fue EGOÍSTA.

* * *

-Buenos días dormilona - mencionó el chico, viendo como la chica despertaba.

-Hola - dijo la rubia, acurrucandose entre las cobijas de la cama del castaño.

-Hola Rubia - dijo el castaño, besando a la rubia - ¿cómo amaneciste? - dijo al separarse.

-Bien, ¿y tú? - respondió la chica, sonriendo.

-Bien, adivina que día es hoy - mencionó el chico.

-Ahm, ¿sábado? - mencionó fingiendo no captar la indirecta en las palabras del castaño - creo que 23 de julio.

-¿Y que pasó un día cómo hoy? - preguntó nuevamente el castaño.

-Ahm, no lo sé, no recuerdo - mencionó sin poder ocultar su expresión de burla.

-Sí lo sabes - la acusó el chico.

-Ok, ok - mencionó rendida - feliz aniversario Gleeful - le dijo mientras le daba otro beso en los labios.

-Feliz aniversario Rubia - mencionó el castaño, volviendo a besar a la chica.


End file.
